Sonic e os Amigos
The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is an American action-adventure-fantasy-comedy animated television series based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series by Sega, being created by Tom Ruegger and developed by Ruegger with Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by Sega of America, Amblin Television and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids in July 12th, 2020. Contents https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2020_TV_series)# hide#Sypnosis #Characters ##Main ##Supporting ##Antagonists #Episodes #Characters designs ##Main ##Eggman Empire #Theme song #Production ##Animation #Spin-off #Trivia CharactersEditar Main Characters Editar *Sonic o Ouriço e Miles Tails Prower e Zezinho (Dane Cook) *Cosmo a Planta e Vanilia a Coelininha e Amy Rose (Kimiko Glenn) *Luigi e Shadow o Ouriço e Manic o Ouriço (Michael Keaton) *Knuckles o Equidna e Sonic Classico e Huguinho (David Cross) *Cream a Coelininha e Minnie e Luisinho (Kate Micucci) *Margarida e Sonia a Ouriça e Patricia VanderPato (Tress MacNeille) *Silver o Ouriço e Burro (Shrek) e Jet o Falcão (Lou Romano) EpisodesEditar See ''Lista de episodios de Sonic e os Amigos Serie de Televisão Characters designsEditar MainEditar https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sonic_the_Hedgehog.png Sonic o Ouriço https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miles_Tails_Prower.png Miles Tails Prower https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:Knuckles_the_Echidna.png Knuckles o Equidna. https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:Amy_Rose_(Boom).png Amy Rose. https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cream_the_Rabbit_and_Cheese_the_Chao.png Cream a Coelininha 6 Patricia VanderPato 7 Cosmo a Planta Theme songEditar ''See Fastest Thing Alive. ProductionEditar AnimationEditar The animation for the show is outsourced to Sega's sister company Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment) in Tokyo, Japan, who also produced and animated Sonic X. DvdsEditar Lista de episodios de sonic e os amigos DVDs Spin-offEditar See The Liberty Chasers. TriviaEditar *This is the second television series based on a video game to be developed by Ruegger, with the first being Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures for Disney XD. *The series events are held in a different continuity from mainstream media, mixing elements from the video games, the Sonic Boom universe and the comic book series' universes from both Archie Comics' Pre and Post-Super Genesis Wave and IDW Publishing. **Some characters' origins are changed. **Unlike the comics, Cream and Bunnie are portrayed as sisters. **Unlike the video games, Silver's future and Blaze's dimension are fused into a single dimension: the Nega Dimension. **While retaining its name from his Post-SGW counterpart, Snively is Eggman's nephew like the original continuity. *Original allies and antagonists appear. *While being action-adventure-oriented, some comedic moments are present in the episodes. *Some episodes tend to be more comedic, while some tend to be more dramatic, but always retaining its action-adventure focus. *The series' animation is similar to a mixture of classic and modern styles. *The characters' designs are a mix between the Sonic X and the Archie Comics designs. *Some of the characters' personalities were slighty changed. **Sonic's personality is a mix between his video games personality and his Sonic Boom personality, besides being a Bugs Bunny/Woody Woodpecker-esque trickster. ***Besides that, a running gag is he escaping from both Amy (retained from the video games) and Sally's advance tentatives (as opposed to their mutual interest in the comics and Sonic SatAM), extending as well to their sidekicks. **Knuckles remains aggressive and independent like his standard counterpart, but sometimes shows to be sometimes unintelligent like his Sonic Boom counterpart. **Amy is emotionally more mature like her Sonic Boom counterpart, besides using her outfit from the aftermentioned show. **Sally retains most of her personality from Post-SGW, but retains some of her personality from Pre-SGW (mainly her bossy attitude). Her design and clothing is a mix between her Pre-SGW and her Post-SGW clothing. **Antoine retains some of his egocentric personality from Sonic SatAM and the early comics. **While still tyrannical, Dr. Eggman retains some of his comic personality from the video games and like The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, the character has the habit of emphasize some of his sentences. *Some of the series' voice actors reprise their roles from SatAM and voiced other characters in other television incarnations. *Nika Futterman and Liam O'Brian reprise her Sticks the Badger, Infinite and Zazz roles, respectively, besides Futterman now also voicing Breezie the Hedgehog and Wave the Swallow. *Kate Micucci and Michael Keaton and Lou Romano and Kimiko Glenn reprise her Patricia VanderPato e Lena e Chick Hicks e SnotRod roles, respectively, besides Micucci and Gleen and Keaton and Romano now also voicing Cream a Coelininha e Cosmo a Planta e Luigi e Silver o Ouriço